


I Don't Want to Die a Virgin!

by Amatorius



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatorius/pseuds/Amatorius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Highschool of the Dead fanfic, based heavily off of the Dojinshi “Saya Rei” by Human High-Light Film; Saya and Rei don’t want to die virgins, and they seek out Takashi for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Die a Virgin!

Takashi laid back, reclining in the guest bed. The group had reached the Takagi estate, a fortified mansion owned by Saya’s wealthy family. It finally seemed they would be somewhat safe and secure in the midst of the zombie apocalypse.  

Takashi heard the door to his bedroom open softly, revealing Saya, pajama clad, standing in the doorway. Takashi sat up and greeted her, but she said nothing. Saya seemed somewhat off, her conventionally arrogant and haughty look had been wiped away by an innocence and a modesty that Takashi hadn’t thought possible; it suited her in this moment. She cradled her breasts with her arms, exaggerating the size of her already ample bust. Saya was a pretty girl with sharp facial features (including a sharp tongue!), and beautiful, voluminous, pink hair, which cascaded down around her in two large pink twintails. Her breasts were surprisingly large on her thin frame, and her body was toned and slender. Saya looked directly into Takashi’s eyes; he watched her drop her pajama bottoms to the floor.

“S-Saya..?! H..hey now!” Takashi choked out nervously.

Saya began to unbutton her top as she spoke, “Takashi, I’m a virgin...I don’t want to die before I experience what being with a man is like.” Her shirt cascaded to the floor next to her bottoms, her full firm breasts exposing themselves to Takashi; she covered her nipples gingerly with both hands, a half-hearted attempt to retain her modesty.

“Please..,” she murmured, approaching the edge of the bed, “I really like you, Takashi, and we’ve known each other for a long time -- since kindergarten -- I feel safe with you.” Takashi was feeling more confused and uneasy every tense second that transpired.

“Look, calm down, Saya!” Takashi panicked. as Saya climbed into the bed with him. Her breasts swung like heavy pendulums as she crawled towards, and subsequently over him. “Just..I understand, but please put your clothes back on! Whaa--!?” Saya dragged her breasts up to Takashi’s face, pressing the soft globes against him. Saya’s demure composure was quickly being replaced with sexual confidence -- as though she’d successfully lured her prey and was now able to play with it before feasting.

“Are my breasts soft, Takashi? You can do whatever you want with them, you know..” Saya cooed; Takashi could only mumble beneath her warm breasts, and Saya felt him grab hold of her thigh as he pressed into her cleavage. Saya pulled back briefly and fed one of her erect nipples into Takashi’s mouth, prompting him to suck on it. Saya closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, gently kneading her breasts, whimpering every so often in response to Takashi’s touch.

“They’re soft and sweet -- and they smell good, too, Saya.” She smiled at this, but donned a curious grin when she felt something prod up against her leg.

“Ah, shit!” Takashi despaired. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that his dick pitched a tent under the sheets. Saya hopped back eagerly and tore the sheets away from Takashi’s body, exposing his nakedness, causing his erection to flare up under Saya’s gaze.

“Well, well…” she purred.

“This -- uh..” Takashi stammered, prompting him to recoil slightly from Saya’s insatiable gaze. She grasped his shaft.

“Looks like someone’s grown quite big, Takashi… Did I do that?” Saya inquired seductively, gently stroking up and down Takashi’s long shaft. Takashi flinched and nodded; Saya grinned deviously, thumbing the underside of his engorged dickhead. Saya didn’t waste any time, diving in between Takashi’s legs, bringing the head of his cock up to her soft, feminine lips. Saya looked Takashi in the eye as she took his head into her mouth, sucking and licking it like a popsicle.

“How does it feel?” Saya teased; “It’s like nothing I’ve felt before---” means suppressed thought as Takashi bucked his hips, gagging Saya on his throbbing meat. Saya drug her tongue slowly and sensuously up the length of Takashi’s shaft making sure to flick the underside of his cockhead with her talented tongue. His dick began to feel slimy, coated in Saya’s spit. He could feel the smooth skin of her palms pump away at his dick, lubricated by her own mouth.

“If you keep that up -- I’ll cum…” he breathed.

Saya pulled back, “We can’t have that, yet.. I want to feel you in more places -- so you’re not allowed to cum yet.” Takashi’s slippery cock stood tall before them both, and Saya draped her tits around it, pulling them up the length of his cock. Takashi could feel himself tense at the mere sight of his member being trapped between Saya’s luscious breasts, her firm nipples standing proudly at their tips.

Saya smirked at Takashi, her sharp facial features framed by her fanciful, pink hair; Saya’s glasses gave her some features typical of a “hot librarian”. Takashi liked the idea of this intellectual girl staring up his toned chest at him, his cock smothered in her buxom chest.

“How does this feel? Does it feel good? Do you like having your dirty cock being jerked off by my tits?” Takashi said nothing, merely rearing his head back in ecstasy. He could feel the soft hot flesh work its way up and down his veiny shaft, teasing the head on every upswing.

“You just keep getting harder, Takashi!” Saya whimpered, tweaking her nipples. “Does it really feel that good?”

“Y-Yes…--Fuck.. Saya!” Takashi moaned, his cock becoming unprecedentedly rigid. Saya retrieved her breasts, fearing he would spoil his orgasm on them.

“Ah, ah! Not yet, Mr.” she teased; Saya watched his member pulse after having been taken to the edge. “Are you ready for me to give you my first, Takashi? I’d much rather feel your hot cum in my pussy, rather than on my tits, after all.” she said, squatting down over him and pulling her panties aside. Saya was without reservation, her wet, fleshy folds rested gently atop Takashi’s dickhead. She held the shaft of his cock, and pressed herself down around Takashi’s length, her sopping hole spreading to accommodate his large member.

“Mm -- fuck! You’re going inside of me, Takashi!” Saya moaned, “God, your cock is so big.” Saya settled down to the base of his length, struggling to take in and make sense of all of the new sensations that flooded her body. Takashi could feel the hot wetness that was Saya enveloping his dick; a warm stream of her juices dripped over his balls and down in between his legs.

“It’s so hot and wet,” Takashi gasped, cupping Saya’s plump boobs in his hands. He began to thrust instinctively into her, eliciting her to press her bubbly rear back down against him in kind. Saya sat up rather straight, her large breasts bouncing freely as she rode Takashi’s cock.

“Fuck, Takashi -- it feels like you’re reaching all the way into my womb! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking my pussy, Takashi!” Saya cried, bouncing with wild abandon atop Takashi in a cacophony of crude squelching and wet slapping sounds as their sweating bodies rushed against one another.

\--

 _What the fuck? Was that Saya’s voice?_  Rei thought to herself. She’d come upstairs to go to bed herself, having been downstairs playing the part of a guest in the Takagi manor. The door to Takashi’s room was cracked slightly, and warm light was emanating from it. Rei swore she could hear voices.

She crept up to the door and peered inside. Rei craned her neck as best she could to see inside, the sounds of Saya and Takashi fucking were obvious at this distance.

“I’ll cum in your tight cunt, Saya!” Rei heard Takashi groan.

“Mm, good! Keep plowing into me with that thick, hard rod!” Rei heard Saya moan back to him.

 _T-Takashi..b-but why?!_ she cried to herself, feeling a cold sweat break out on her forehead.  _He’s supposed to be mine!...for me!_ Rei gritted her teeth in anger. Her indignant feelings were cut short by another thought, however. Rei had rejected Takashi after he had failed to work up the guts to confess to her -- and she knew he constantly had to put up with her singing Hisashi’s praises, rather than his own. But Hisashi wasn’t here anymore, and Rei knew that Takashi still had feelings for her. She regretted bringing up Hisashi just to upset Takashi -- almost as a punishment for his cowardice. At this moment, however, she simply didn’t have any clue about how to handle what she was witnessing in front of her at this moment.

 _Is this some sort of vengeance to be set upon me, Takashi!?_ Rei watched Takashi’s cock rush in and out of Saya’s wet sleeve, their sweaty bodies writhing against one another. Saya cradled Takashi’s head, their eyes lustfully interlocked. Rei could see long, thick tendrils of drool drip from Saya’s mouth, eagerly lapped up by Takashi below her.

“You’re so fucking  _good_ Takashi -- fuuuuck.” Saya cried, her fingers dashing quickly over her clit repeatedly.

“Kiss me again, Saya -- I love your taste.” Takashi begged, moving to suck on her tongue again.

Rei watched from the doorway -- her nerves were incomprehensible. She was simultaneously filled with embarrassment, shame, jealousy, and rage all the same time. And, without thinking about it, she felt her fingers run up against the dampness of her own panties.  _Oh God..._ Rei thought, her sexual stimulation revealing itself to her. Watching Saya and Takashi pleasure one another, their bodies writhing against each other in ecstasy, contacted something primal and depraved in Rei.

“Deeper!” Saya begged.

Rei watched as Takashi thrust harder and faster than ever, “I’m almost feeling numb you’re fucking me so good!” she heard Saya declare. Takashi was fucking Saya well -- so well, in fact, that Rei wished she was fortunate enough to be in Saya’s position right now.

“No, Takashi -- not with someone else. Please... no.”Rei muttered, her finger teasing her clit through her panties, which grew hot and moist as she touched herself.

 _Please no…_ Takashi dragged two fingers across Saya’s tongue, and swirled his fingers against Saya’s clean asshole, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip and moan.

“Mmm -- oh God, you dirty boy, playing with my asshole, you’re so nasty.” Saya rushed to gag Takashi with her tongue as he toyed with her ass.

 _Oh no -- Mmmmm… fuck. I want that; I want him to do that to me…_ Rei tensed up, and began to give in further to her depravity. Her hand dove under her panties, and she could feel her engorged lips and folds rub sensitively up against her feminine fingers. Rei continued to touch herself, watching Saya and Takashi exhaust themselves, changing positions, trying new things, begging one another to do this or that… Rei’s fingers teased her wet hole.

_Takashi...Takashi…_

Saya hopped off of Takashi’s cock and they changed positions, Saya took his cock into her mouth, and Takashi’s tongue darted in and around Saya’s puffy labia, teasing her sensitive wet cunt with his tongue. Saya groped and tugged on Takashi’s balls, prompting him to clench and thrust, gagging and choking Saya, prompting a rush of thick saliva to sensually slide down his shaft.

“Oh, my, Takashi -- did I just hear you take a drag of my ass? Your nose  _is_ right there after all. What a perverted fuckbuddy I’ve run into…” Rei heard Saya tease.  _Takashi can do anything he wants to my ass -- or me…._ Rei plunged her fingers into herself, doing all she could to replicate what she wanted from Takashi. “Let me hear you smell me again!” Saya moaned, pulling her asscheeks apart.

It was clear to Rei that they were both fast approaching their respective orgams. Saya was on her back now and Takashi clung to her legs pulling himself up into Saya with as much force as he could muster, his heavy balls slapping against Saya’s fleshy anus with every thrust.

“Fuck, your cock feels so good -- and your big balls keep touching my asshole -- fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!!” Saya screamed, wrapping her arms and legs around Takashi’s body.

“I’m coming, Saya!” Takashi cried out, joining Saya in orgasmic bliss. Saya could feel Takashi’s thick seed spilling into her.

\--

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck -- oh, fuck, Takashi!!_ Rei fingered herself until the brink of orgasm. Rei tried so hard to contain her own noises. Her orgasm washed over her, and her mind nearly went blank, causing her to collapse on the soft carpet in the hallway.

\--

Saya and Takashi’s bodies heaved against one another, sweaty and ragged, trying to recuperate their energy. Takashi laid directly on Saya, having collapsed onto her. They kissed gently and slowly after regaining a modicum of their composure.

“Takashi, I think I heard...someone outside of our room -- I don’t know how since I was in the throws of cumming, but maybe you should check…” Saya said, chest still heaving. Takashi stood up, and stumbled over to the door, his energy slow to recover, and peeked out of the crack so as not to expose his nudity.

There was Rei, on the floor, panting, her hand still in between her legs. Takashi opened the door, illuminating Rei’s form in soft lamplight.

“Rei?” Takashi said, confused.

“Oh, God! Takashi -- don’t look at me!” Rei squealed, covering herself. Her beautiful copper-blonde  hair strung matted across her flushed, sweating face. Rei began to sob quietly.

Takashi knelt next to her, saying nothing, merely offering his shoulder to cry on. Rei cried softly for a few moments before looking teary-eyed up at Takashi.

“I know it’s sort of fucked up, given the position I’m in here…” *sniff* “but seeing you and Saya together...it made me realize all of the shit I said to you about Hisashi -- that wasn’t right of me.” Rei confessed, “I feel like such a bitch for being so mean to you. Please...don’t hate me…” Takashi looked in her eyes, and smiled a genuine smile. It felt good to hear those words from Rei -- a girl he loved, but missed an opportunity with for so long because he couldn’t muster up the courage to say something about his feelings. Takashi moved closer, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. Saya smiled in kind, relieved that the situation hadn’t manifested itself in a more hostile or negative way.

Rei and Takashi stood up together, both relieved over what began as an awkward situation. Saya, however, saw opportunity. She pulled them both into the room, shutting and locking the door this time.

“H-hey! What are you doing?” Rei said, flustered as Saya began to pull off her clothes.

“We’re having reconciliation sex, Rei.” Saya stated matter-of-factly, exposing Rei’s breasts to Takashi. Rei was roughly the same height as Saya, though her breasts were moderately smaller. Rei’s hips indicated a curvaceous and luscious rear. Both girls had long, strong legs, and taut, exercised physiques. Rei’s face had softer features than Saya’s.

 _I can’t believe this is happening_ , Takashi thought,  _I was lucky enough to have just Saya -- but both of them? I have to make their first times as special as I can -- I care about them both._

Saya’s authoritative gaze behind her glasses cowed Rei into submission, Rei managing to whine, “No -- can we not...? Mmm..” before Saya cut her off, fondling her breasts and tweaking her erect nipples.

“We can’t not.” Saya teased, “Besides, wasn’t it you who just diddled yourself to the mere sight of Takashi and I fooling around in here? Don’t pretend like you aren’t into it.” Saya flicked her tongue across one of Rei’s nipples, prompting her to whimper and quivver.

“Time for some reconciliation sex!” Saya declared, licking Rei’s lips in a sloppy, lusty kiss. Rei responded to Saya’s kiss, their tongues dancing against one another, their soft lips shining with saliva.

“You’re making my heart race, Saya...I’ve never done anything -- or even thought about anything with another girl before…” Rei admitted, moving to touch Saya’s large breasts.

“Enjoy my body, Rei -- I intend to enjoy yours…” Saya purred, fondling her breasts with increasing fervor.

Rei’s eyes shot open, “Oh -- oh God, Takashi...wha-what are you doing?” Takashi knelt behind Rei, and gingerly slid her soiled panties down her legs and parted her plump, firm ass cheeks. Rei could feel Takashi’s lips kissing all over her rear.

“Ohh, Takashi, that’s making my heart race!” Rei moaned, fondling Saya’s breasts.

“Why’s that?” Takashi said, “Are you thinking about something a bit more intense?” he teased. Rei gasped when she felt Takashi roughly part her asscheeks, pressing his nose right up into her crack. Takashi hovered his nose right above Rei’s puckering anus,

“Relax yourself, Rei.” he uttered.

“Oh, shit -- no, Takashi, not there -- that’s dirty.” Takashi didn’t care; the light musk of Rei’s asshole was nothing but enticing -- and Takashi didn’t back down. Rei buckled under her own lust, realizing just how much she’d fantasized about Takashi having his way with her ass while she masturbated mere moments ago. She forced her tight hole to dilate, exposing the soft pink flesh that her ridged rim concealed.

Takashi felt a rush of Rei’s pungent scent and pressed his tongue into her asshole, “Mmmph….it feels so dirty…” Rei moaned. Saya doubled her efforts, flicking and suckling on Rei’s nipples abusively, driving her wild. Rei moved her hands to hold her ass open for Takashi, allowing him to part her pussy-lips as he pleasured her ass, sending a cascade of wetness down the inside of her legs. The new, exciting sensation in her ass made her legs weak.

“Let me suck you, Takashi..” Rei moaned. Takashi took back his tongue, her delicate musk still lingering on it, and went to recline on the bed. Saya and Rei both slinked their way seductively and slowly up the bed, converging on Takashi’s thick, erect member. They both attacked it from all angles, sloshing their wet tongues up and down the long shaft -- they both enjoyed the lingering taste of Saya’s pussy that hung on his cock.

“Fuck, you two feel so good.” Takashi quaked. The girls smiled, indulging themselves on his hard dick. Saya and Rei both attacked the head aggressively, licking and sucking on it, their lips intermingling with one another and their tongues playing a perverted game of tag across its surface. They each placed a final kiss on his member before changing positions again.

“I want you to eat me out, Takashi…” Rei said, eyeing his mouth seductively. She moved forward, squatting over Takashi’s face, dripping her juices down onto him. Her hot, sopping labia spread around Takashi’s mouth, exposing her fleshy hole to his tongue. He eagerly darted it in and out, prompting Rei to moan in pleasure, groping her own tits. Saya hadn’t moved, seemingly content to toy with Takashi’s balls and suck deeply on his shaft.

“Mmm, you’re tongue feels so hot when it teases my hard clit. ” Rei moaned breathily, cupping her breasts. Rei turned herself around,

“Come up here, Saya.” Rei said enticingly. Saya left Takashi’s shaft, moving instead to sit on it, placing the veiny shaft in between her plump, wet pussylips. Takashi could feel his rod being enveloped by Saya’s lips, and she used her free hand to press his erection against her. Saya could feel his hard cockshaft drag over her sensitive clit and hole. Both women sat on Takashi, and moved toward one another in a slippery kiss, their saliva dripping down across Takashi’s toned abdomen. Rei cradled Saya’s large warm breasts as they made out, and Takashi could only moan into Rei’s pussy, overwhelmed by the sensation of Saya’s cunt and the delightful fragrance of Rei’s flexing anus. Both girls shuddered in a breathy orgasm muffled by their wet kiss. Having edged themselves, they dismounted Takashi and crawled toward the end of the bed.

They spread their legs and their ass cheeks, displaying themselves fully to Takashi, saying together, “Takashi, please cum inside of me; dump your load in my womb…” Takashi chose Saya first, her tight cunt beckoned him to fuck her again. He didn’t neglect Rei, of course, fingering her in kind, watching the two vixens taste each others mouths as they were both pleasured by him.

“I promise to fill you both with my cum!” Takashi asserted, thrusting powerfully and deeply into Saya, whom he had rolled over onto her back. Rei crawled over Saya, pressing their full, sweating breasts together, making sure to spread herself to Takashi. Takashi now had four holes to choose from, and two willing girls indulging themselves below him. He alternated rapidly between fucking Saya and Rei, intermingling their natural lubrication; his dick was soaking in their fuckjuices. Both girls moaned and cried into each other’s mouths, their tongues rapidly darting past each other.

Takashi was overwhelmed, going into a sexual frenzy -- it faded into a blur as they moved about and pleasured each other. He fucked Rei, her knees pulled behind her head; he fucked Saya like a dog; they all made out, dripping their spit over one anothers’ bodies; Rei licked up Takashi’s shaft each time it slid out of Saya’s tight rectum; Rei and Saya rubbing their cunts against each others’ thighs; the tight feeling of Rei’s virgin ass. It was all too much.

“FUCK!! I’m cuming -- take my cum in your asshole, Rei!” Takashi felt himself erupt inside of Rei’s ass, gushing thick ropes of semen into her bowels.

“Mmm!!! Fuck my asshole, Takashi! I can feel your hot cum in my dirty fuckhole! I’m cumming!!” Rei screamed, digging her nails into his back.

“I-I’m not done with you, Takagi!” Takashi bellowed, his orgasm seeming unending. He slipped out of Rei’s ass, and plowed into Saya’s cunt as Saya fingered herself, depositing the last of his seed into her womb.

Takashi seemed to quite literally fuck the orgasm out of Saya as she cried out in ecstasy, “God..! GOD…! Oh, GOD -- FUCK I’m cumming!!” a thick gush and spray of hot liquid emanated from her soiled cunt, wetting the bed, as well as Rei and Takashi.

They rode out their ecstasy together, their sweating, tired, cumsoaked bodies laying over one another, trembling and quaking in the afterglow of orgasm.

\--

_Even in this fucked up world, if there was at least this available to them, they felt like they could keep going...together._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really encourage anyone who read this to give me any feedback you might have, even if it’s constructive criticism, or just a general, “I fapped to this.” Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
